Falling Star (angka 4)
by bebebekkk
Summary: bagi Kyungsoo Jongin itu layaknya bintang jatuh, dan Kyungsoo punya empat pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Jongin Here KaiSoo fanfict..
Falling Star

..

Cast: Kyungsoo, Jongin, and others

..

Rate: T

..

BoyxBoy

..

Yaoi FanFict

Duk

"Ups, maaf Kyung"

Derai tawa kembali mengalun di pagi yang sama sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Kyungsoo mengutip beberapa buku nya yang berserakan di atas lantai dan menepuk-nepuk kecil noda yang menempel di celana sekolah nya. Beberapa tawa menyisakan perjalanan nya menuju kelas yang entah mengapa begitu enggan dia masuki akhir-akhir ini. Perjalanannya menuju kelas hanya di suguhi pemandangan lantai dan sepatu tali nya yang tampak bersih dari noda, dia enggan menatap ke arah depan karena dia tahu pasti semua orang sedang menatapinya dengan tampang sinis dan merendahkan.

Setelah berada di dalam kelasnya Kyungsoo duduk di tempatnya dan mulai memasukkan beberapa buku yang sempat terjatuh tadi kedalam laci meja nya satu-persatu. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja saat ingin mencari bolpen nya yang selalu dia simpan di dalam saku celana sekolahnya, sesaat setelah menemukan bolpen nya meja berderit cukup kuat hingga membuat ponsel nya terhempas ke atas lantai kelas. Kyungsoo berdecak terhadap seseorang yang menyebabkan ponselnya terjatuh tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, Sojin wanita itu menatapnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada bak seorang nyonya besar. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat tingkah wanita itu yang kembali duduk di hadapannya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, bahkan dia sempat mendengarkan wanita itu menggerutu kata 'jalang' terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak perduli dan kembali memungut barang miliknya yang terjatuh sudah dua kali dalam pagi ini. Terkadang kyungsoo bingung, Sojin dan yang lain sering menyebutnya jalang tanpa mau menyadari bahkan dirinya lah yang tidak jauh beda dengan pendeskripsian seorang jalang. Rok sekolah nya sangat pendek dan menyalahi aturan batas sekolah, baju nya juga sengaja tidak di kancingkan di beberapa bagian atas agar orang-orang dapat melihat belahannya yang menggelikan itu. Belum lagi dengan riasan berebihannya yang sangat tidak pantas di sematkan untuk seorang pelajar. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya cukup diam dan menilai tanpa harus menyuarakan isi hati dan otaknya. Hidupnya sudah terlalu rumit dan dia tidak mau menambah beban hidupnya dengan bertingkah sok kuat dan melawan.

Pelajaran di mulai dan kimia bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit untuknya. Sedari dulu Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang bodoh, nilainya tidak pernah buruk walaupun dia tidak pernah berada di tingkat pertama. Dasar-dasar stoikiometri sudah dia kuasai akhir-akhir ini dan menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang yang lebih dulu mengumpulkan tugas ke atas meja Mr. Han membuat beberapa mulut kembali berkomentar di jam istirahat.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi seorang pelacur dan mereka tidak membutuhkan banyak ilmu selain tubuh yang seksi, atau paling tidak seorang koruptor cukup baik untukmu" itu suara Hyunseong, Kyungsoo hapal betul. Orang yang tenar di kelas tetapi memiliki otak yang dungu. Tetapi ungkapan-ungkapan seperti itu sudah tidak terlalu dia perdulikan lagi akhir-akhir ini, jadi dia lebih memilih meninggalkan kelas nya dan berjalan menuju lapangan indoor basket untuk mencari ketenangannya sendiri dan membaca buku baru yang dia dapatkan di lemari tua kamar ibu nya.

Kyungsoo sering melihat nya akhir-akhir ini , dia selalu bermain (atau berlatih) sendirian di lapangan indoor seorang diri. Dia memakai jersey hitam club basket sekolah dengan nomor punggung 4 dan sedang mendribble bola jingga itu untuk dapat dia lemparkan masuk ke dalam ring. Terhitung sudah tiga kali Kyungsoo melihatnya dari atas tempat duduk penonton melihatnya bermain seorang diri dengan keringat yang akan bercucuran di dahi nya saat dia berada di ambang lelah nya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah melihat nya karena dia berada di bangku penonton paling sudut dengan tubuh mungilnya atau karena lelaki terlalu fokus dengan bola dan ring nya. Yang pasti lelaki itu tidak pernah melihat atau melirik kearah nya –menurutnya.

Buku bercover kejora malam di tangannya mengalihkan pandangan kyungsoo dari lelaki tadi. Dua halaman terlewati dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak mendengar suara bola yang terpantul-pantulkan lagi, Kyungsoo beranggapan kalau mungkin lelaki tadi sudah pergi dari lapangan indoor ini. Tak berapa lama suara beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearah nya, Kyungsoo menjauhkan buku dari hadapan wajahnya dan melihat Minhyun serta beberapa temannya memandang ke arahnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Hai Baek, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menghitung jumlah bangku penonton?"

Beberapa orang di belakang Minhyun tertawa ke arah nya seakan tidak ingin menyembunyikan tawa hina mereka yang mengalun mengejek di depan wajahnya. Minhyun bukanlah teman sekelas nya tetapi entah kenapa anak itu suka sekali mengganggu dan membully dirinya. "Kudengar dari Sojin kalau ibumu menyimpan narkotika di kamar nya ya?" nada nya terdengar biasa saja seolah-olah dia menanyakan berapa usia nya tahun ini. Sojin memang wanita bermulut besar dan dia paham betul itu, jadi Kyungsoo tidak mau meladeni orang-orang seperti Minhyun yang akan merusak emosi dan batas kesabarannya, jadi dia hanya diam dan bersiap bangkit untuk pergi dari situ. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan berdiri, tetapi bahu nya kembali di dorong oleh teman Minhyun hingga menyebabkannya kembali duduk di bangku nya.

"Jangan terburu-buru Kyung, biarkan kita berbincang-bincang dulu" Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap buku di tangannya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap kea rah lantai. Melihat buku di tangan Kyungsoo yang di genggamnya dengan erat membuat Minhyun tertarik dan merampas buku itu dari tangan Kyungsoo hingga si pemilik memekik kecil. Minhyun mengamati buku itu dan kemudian melemparkan dengusan sinis kepada Kyungsoo yang tangannya sedang di tahan oleh beberapa teman Minhyun. "Oh ya ampun Kyungsoo, hidup mu ini penuh dengan khayalan ya.. bukalah matamu dan lihat kenyataan, hidup mu sangat menyedihkan dan jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau pantas untuk hidup seperti di dunia penuh dongeng"

"Kembalikan buku ku brengsek"

Plak

Tamparan itu tepat mengenai pipi sebelah kanan Kyungsoo, menghasilkan perih dan perasaan getir di pipinya. Minhyun di hadapannya melotot marah kepada nya dengan wajah memerah, Kyungsoo tahu lelaki ini marah pada nya tetapi dia merasa lucu, kenapa hanya karena di sebut brengsek dia menjadi begitu emosi? Sedangkan dia yang dicaci setiap hari bahkan hanya diam. Beberapa umpatan di layangkan lelaki itu pada nya yang hanya menunduk dalam diam. "Ayah mu seorang koruptor dan ibumu seorang pelacur. Hidup mu sungguh hina dan menggelikan, jangan coba-coba melawanku. Kau tahu tidak ada yang ingin berada di dekat mu, bahkan kedua orang tuamu 'pun meninggalkan mu. Jadi menjauhlah dari kami kalau kau memiliki perasaan tahu diri" Minhyun beserta teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya yang hanya menatap kosong kea rah lantai. Ucapan Minhyun berputar-putar di kepalanya hingga dia memejamkan kedua mata nya yang entah kenapa menjadi panas.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan akan beranjak pergi dia melihat lelaki basket si nomor punggung 4 sedang menatap nya sambil berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan bola jingga di salah satu tangannya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu dan bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Semua ini tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya oleh Kyungsoo. Awalnya dia masuk ke sekolah Hanyoung dengan baik-baik saja seperti para murid lainnya; punya teman dan beberapa kenalan, walaupun pada dasar nya dia memang orang yang pendiam. Setiap pagi ibunya akan membangunkannya di balik selimut hangat nya dan akan menyiapkan sarapan, lalu ayah nya akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah dengan mobil dan mencium kening nya untuk mengucapkan selamat inggal. Dia bahagia tentu saja. Lalu kejadian enam bulan lalu mengubah kehidupannya secara drastis hingga membuat nya akan menangis secara tiba-tiba di malam hari hingga pagi menjelang jika mengingat tentang itu. Enam bulan lalu ayah nya di tetapkan sebagai tersangka tindak korupsi atas suatu perusahaan yang di jalankan oleh ayahnya sebagai direktur. Seseorang datang ke rumah nya sore itu untuk memberitahukan kejadian yang menimpa ayah nya, dia terkejut dan ibunya mengalami depresi secara mendadak. Ibunya menghubungi ayah nya berkali-kali karena tak kunjung pulang ataupun memberikan kabar kepada mereka, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam saat itu. Lalu seseorang menjawab telfon dari ibu nya yang entah ke berapa puluh kali nya melalui ponsel ayahnya, orang itu mengatakan ayahnya masuk ke dalam jurang beserta mobil yang di kendarai nya. Ibunya pingsan mendadak dan dia menangis histeris saat itu, bibinya yang seorang janda lah yang membantu menenangkannya dan membantu ibu nya untuk siuman. Ayah nya tidak tertolong karena darah nya keluar sangat banyak, lalu pihak kepolisian datang ke rumah nya untuk menjelaskan bahwa ternyata ayahnya sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya kea rah jurang, yang artinya ayahnya sengaja untuk bunuh diri demi menghindari jerat hukum.

Sejak itu hidupnya sungguh berubah total tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Ibu nya tidak pernah lagi membangunkannya tiap pagi dan membuatkan sarapan, karena semua itu di lakukan oleh bibinya. Ibunya akan berada di kamar sepanjang hari sambil menangis dan berteriak-teriak, dokter bilang ibunya terkena depresi mendalam. Lalu entah bagaimana fakta lain muncul bahwasannya ibunya dulu seorang mantan pelacur dan dia bukanlah anak kandung ayah nya. Ayahnya mencintai ibunya hingga ayahnya rela untuk menikahi dan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan ibunya yang bahkan bukan di sebabkan oleh diri nya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan ibunya di dalam kamar nya selama ini hingga kemudian dua bulan setelah pemakaman ayah nya ibu nya di temukan meninggal akibat overdosis di dalam kamar nya sendiri. Banyak ekstasi dan heroin yang di temukan di dalam kamar ibunya, serta beberapa jarum suntik bekas. Dan yang untuk kedua kali nya Kyungsoo menghadiri pemakaman orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak menangis lagi karena air mata nya sudah terlalu kering untuk menangis. Tetapi setiap mengingat kejadian yang menimpa hidupnya entah kenapa dia akan mengalami migraine yang akan datang secara tiba-tiba. Untuk beberapa waktu itulah Kyungsoo yakin tidak akan ada lagi yang ingin berteman dengan nya. Dan semua nya terwujud menjadi satu saat dia datang kembali ke sekolah. Semua tatapan mengarah kepadanya tetapi dengan artian yang negative, orang-orang yang dulu dia anggap teman kini mulai menjauh secara terang-terangan. Bahkan mereka tega menghina dan mencaci makinya di saat bahkan luka nya belum sembuh benar. Di awal-awal dia masih menangis saat banyak orang membully nya, tetapi waktu mengajarinya untuk menyimpan air mata itu. Dan dia telah berjanji, berjanji kalau air mata itu akan dia simpan untuk orang terakhir yang menyayanginya yang akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Dan dia memutuskan kalau itu adalah bibinya, orang yang mengurusnya mulai saat ibunya depresi hingga saat ini. Dia seorang janda berpenghasilan dan merasa cukup baik untuk mengurus kyungsoo.

Di hari berikutnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu entah takdir apa yang membawanya bertemu dengan si nomor punggung 4 itu lagi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dia harus menyeut itu takdir atau memang kebetulan, karena dia datang untuk menyendiri di ruang indoor basket yang menjadikan si nomor 4 bermain disitu –karena itu memang untuk bermain basket. Lelaki itu masih menggunakan jersey hitamnya dan sedang memasukkan bola ke dalam ring yang menggantung. Fokus Kyungsoo sepenuhnya kepada buku di tangannya dan dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau si nomor 4 sudah berada di sampingnya sambil berdehem canggung. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada lelaki itu dan menatap nya dalam diam, lelaki tadi mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan memberikan senyum canggung sambil memegang bola jingga nya dengan erat.

"Eum.. kau yang semalam itu kan?"

Kyungsoo menilai kalau lelaki ini mungkin tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi, jadi Kyungsoo menutup buku nya dan memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memainkan lembar-lembar bukunya yang tertutup, entah kenapa melihat mata lelaki ini membuatnya gugup. "Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menguping atau ikut campur masalah mu, tapi sudah seharusnya kau melawan dengan _mereka_ semua". Kyungsoo mengerti kata mereka yang diucapkan lelaki ini, mereka semua yang menghinanya. Kyungsoo diam melihat lelaki itu yang sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku berada di kelas lain dari mu dan.. yeah, sedikit banyaknya aku pernah mendengar masalah mu" lelaki itu mendribble-dribble bolanya di lantai sambil berkata "Kau Do Kyungsoo 'kan?" sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memperhatikan bola jingga yang memantul-mantul di sampingnya.

"Aku Kim Jongin" lelaki bernama jongin itu melirik Kyungsoo yang masih tetap diam sambil memperhatikan bola nya. "Aku bukan bermaksud _sok_ menasehati mu, tapi jika kau terus-terusan diam seperti ini mereka tidak akan berhenti mengejek mu". Jongin menghentikan bola nya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Kyungsoo ikut menatap jongin, bahkan tepat di matanya dan akhirnya dia memilih membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku diam bukan berarti tidak ada artinya"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti… Jongin" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan heran.

Sejujurnya Jongin sering melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di lapangan indoor yang sama dengan dirinya beberapa hari terakhir ini, dan mengenai desas-desus tentang Kyungsoo 'pun tidak mungkin tidak diketahui nya. Hanya saja Jongin merasa tidak ingin ikut campur ataupun mendekati nya selama mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, Kyungsoo terlihat terutup dan tidak ingin terbuka. Dia memang tidak menghindar dari lingkungan, tetapi juga tidak mencoba untuk mendekat. Kenyataan juga bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo juga tidak perduli dengan dirinya yang bermain basket dan lebih memilih membaca buku nya membuat nya juga menjadi acuh tak acuh. Tapi setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo dihina seperti semalam membuatnya entah kenapa menjadi simpatik terhadap laki-laki itu. Dia berfikir bagaimana mungkin selama ini Kyungsoo hanya diam jika masalah orang tua nya ataupun kehidupannya yang pastinya membuat trauma itu diungkit-ungkit oleh orang-orang yang bahkan tidak berhak untuk menghakiminya. Jongin tahu dunia memang kejam, karena dia sendiri juga merasakannya, tapi diri kita sendiri dapat merubah itu semua selama ada kemauan untuk memperbaikinya.

Di hari yang lain Jongin bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo di tempat yang sama, tetapi kali ini Jongin tidak bermain basket karena dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat beberapa hari. Jongin mendekat kearahnya, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf mungkin dengan adanya kesalahan dalam ucapannya waktu itu, tetapi Kyungsoo berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal yang harus di mintai maaf ataupun di maafkan. Jongin sedikit bersyukur setidaknya dia tidak ikut melukai perasaan anak itu seperti yang lainnya, dan Jongin juga menilai Kyungsoo juga tidak terlihat seperti anak _aneh_ yang pasti akan membosankan jika di ajak mengobrol, karena menurutnya anak itu cukup menyenangkan di ajak berbicara beberapa hal. Kyungsoo bertanya beberapa hal kepada Jongin, termasuk dengan dia yang sering melihat lelaki itu bermain basket seorang diri tanpa ada kawan atau lawan. Lalu Jongin terdiam beberapa saat hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasa mungkin itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat. Tetapi baru saja Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk meminta maaf Jongin telah menyela nya lebih dahulu.

"Aku hanya berusaha… kau tahu, mereka semua memandang sebelah mata padaku"

Kyungsoo menatap tidak mengerti kepada Jongin, dia tidak tahu 'mereka' yang mana dan apa maksudnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih mendengarkan dari pada menyela omongan Jongin.

"Menjadi pemain basket terbaik adalah cita-cita ku, tetapi entah kenapa mereka semua seolah menghambat keinginan ku itu..-" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sejenak dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa terlihat pedih. "Kau pasti tidak mengerti ucapanku 'kan?" dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesal menganggukkan kepala nya

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa, akan ku ceritakan"

"Aku berada di club basket sekolah ini, yeah aku rasa kau tahu. Aku sangat menyukai basket dan aku bahkan aku berkeinginan dapat menjadi pemain basket yang terkenal nantinya. Semua keinginan ku itu bahkan hampir berada di depan mata saat pelatih mengatakan bahwa akan ada yang terpilih menjadi perwakilan pemain basket yang akan di latih oleh negara. Pemain basket tingkat nasional. Kau tahu aku bahkan merasa keinginan itu akan aku gapai sebentar lagi..-"

"Tapi setelah pelatih mengatakan hanya ada dua orang terbaik yang akan terpilih menjadi perwakilan dan hanya senior lah yang akan terpilih entah kenapa membuat harapan ku jatuh seketika. Aku hanya junior yang berada di tingkat satu, sangat kecil kemungkinan bagiku untuk dapat terpilih"

Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang

"Sebab itu aku terus berlatih agar permainan ku menjadi lebih baik, dan semoga saja pelatih dapat memilih ku- "

"Tapi permainan mu sudah sangat baik Jongin"

"Yeah, tidak lebih baik dari para senior" Lalu Jongin menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang kembali diam "Itu sebab nya aku mengatakan pada mu untuk melawan di saat yang lain ada mengejek mu, kau harus bisa membela dirimu sendiri, berjuanglah untuk dapat keluar dari masalah mu. Seperti aku".

Lalu Kyungsoo diam sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap sepatunya. "Sejujurnya Jongin…" dia menghembuskan nafas nya sesaat "Bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti maksud mu, hanya saja.. tidak semua orang sama seperti mu"

"Kau hanya belum mencoba Kyungsoo"

"Tidak ada yang harus di coba"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya sama-sama diam. Jongin hanya tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sungguh… buntu. Segala macam masalah memiliki jalan keluar yang dapat di selesaikan, dan jika Kyungsoo sendiri tidak dapat memecahkan jalan keluar nya bagaimana permasalahannya dapat diatasi.

"Setidaknya walaupun kau tidak ingin melawan kau bisa membantah ucapan mereka" Jongin mencoba berkata lembut kepada Kyungsoo, karena bagaimana 'pun juga mereka hanyalah sebatas orang yang baru saling mengenal.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bantah" Kyungsoo sekali lagi menolak dengan tegas. "Apa yang harus aku bantah jika yang mereka katakan itu semua memang benar adanya" Jongin hanya tidak mengerti posisi nya karena bagaimanapun mereka berada di permasalahan yang berbeda, sangat berbeda walau memiliki unsur inti yang sama. Jongin diam tidak ingin melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. Memang benar apa yang di katakana Kyungsoo dan seharusnya dia tidak berhak ikut campur, seperti yang pernah di katakannya saat itu.

Keadaaan menjadi hening di antara mereka dan entah mengapa bahan obrolan mendadak hilang dari pemikiran. Kyungsoo berusaha mencari bahan obrolan yang sekiranya dapat membuat mereka tidak menjadi kaku seperti ini. "eumm …Jongin"

"Ya?"

"A-aku penasaran, kenapa kau memilih nomor punggung dengan angka 4 ?"

"Oh, itu karena aku anak ke 4, anak bungsu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Jongin. Pasti dia tidak pernah kesepian karena memiliki banyak saudara, berbeda dengan dirinya yang bahkan hanya anak tunggal. Yatim piatu pula.

"kau tahu Jongin, lebih dari sekedar itu. Kau sungguh beruntung memilih angka 4 karena itu angka baik. Semoga kau di beri peruntungan yang baik soal club mu itu"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Angka 4 itu melambangkan sifat bumi, sabar, telaten,kreatif, dan cekatan"

"Wow, kau ini memang kutu buku sekali ya" Jongin mengacak rambut hitam kyungsoo yang hanya menampilkan wajah memerah nya.

Di saat itu Kyungsoo tahu kalau hati nya merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan Jongin.

Beberapa waktu telah mereka lewati bersama dan Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin telah memahami sifat dan watak masing-masing, dan Kyungsoo akui kalau perasaan nyaman itu telah berubah menjadi cinta. Karena sejujurnya Kyungsoo itu adalah orang yang begitu peka terhadap perasaan, hanya saja untuk mengatakannya terhadap Jongin belum menjadi keberanian dalam dirinya. Walau dia tahu Jongin juga merasa nyaman dengan dirinya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu itu cinta atau apa.

Dan beberapa waktu mengenal Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa bingung melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Dia sungguh berantakan dan sangat sangat terlihat menyedihkan. Dia berada di tengah lapangan indoor dengan keadaan baju sekolah yang kusut dan rambut acak-acakan, keranjang bola basket terletak di samping tubuhnya dengan beberapa bola yang berserak di penjuru lapangan dan beberapa menyisakan di dalam keranjang. Dia melempari bola basket ke dalam ring dengan penuh emosi dan acak, dan Kyungsoo juga melihat wajah nya yang mengeras dan berwarna merah. Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil tetapi Jongin tidak memperdulikannya, jadi di saat bola di dalam keranjang telah habis jongin berteriak seperti orang gila dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Kyungsoo mendekat perlahan dan dia melihat kalau Jongin menangis dalam diamnya, bahunya bergetar-getar kecil. Kyungsoo ikut berjongkok di hadapannya dan dia menarik dagu jongin yang tegas itu untuk menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Tolong jangan buat aku takut" di luar kendali tiba-tiba saja Jongin memeluknya erat hingga membuat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Bahu Kyungsoo basah oleh air mata Jongin, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Mereka tidak memilih ku, mereka tidak"

Kyungsoo mengerti lantas dia mengusap punggung Jongin dengan perlahan, bermaksud menenangkan. "Mereka memilih Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung" Kyungsoo todak kenal siapa dua orang itu jadi dia tetap diam. Jongin kembali meracau merasa bahwa latihannya selama ini sungguh sia-sia, seharusnya dia mengerti kalau dia tidak akan pernah terpilih. "Perjuangan ku sungguh besar Soo"

"Ya aku tahu, dan sema itu tidak sia-sia Jongin…-"

"Bukankah kau orang yang dapat memecahkan masalah mu sendiri? Ayolah Jongin masalah ini juga harus dapat kau pecahkan, kau harus mencari solusi nya" Jongin hanya dia sambil menggeleng membalas perkataan Kyungsoo itu

"Dunia belum kiamat Jongin, hitung-hitung ini latihan mu untuk tahun depan, mungkin kau bisa terpilih di tahun selanjutnya"

"mungkin kau tidak bisa menjadi pemain internasional, tapi kau bisa menjadi kapten tim sekolah kita"

Jongin mengangkat kepalannya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang penuh air mata, Kyungsoo menyapukan jari-jari nya kea rah wajah Jongin yang basah "Jangan menangis, kau jelek" Jongin hanya dia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo di hadapannya, lalu saat tangan Kyungsoo meraba pipi nya dia menyentuh punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya lalu membawanya untuk di kecup di bibir nya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya dapat memerah sambil bertingkah gugup.

"Terima kasih Soo"

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Terima kasih untuk berada di samping ku, dan terima kasih telah menjadi ceria"

Sojin dan Naeun datang mendekatinya di saat jam pelajaran kosong, mereka berdua selalu menampilkan wajah angkuh saat berbicara padanya dan Kyungsoo sudah terlalu biasa melihat nya. Sojin menggebrak meja tempatnya hingga membuat Naeun yang ada di sampingnya terkejut sendiri, Kyungsoo ingin tertawa tapi dia merasa bahwa itu akan menambah kekacauan antara dua wanita ini, jadi dia menahannya. "Ku lihat kau sering bersama Kim Jongin akhir-akhir ini" _ya memang, lantas kenapa?_

"Ku peringatkan saja ya padamu, jangan sok mendekat dengan _kami_ , kau tahu kau tidak pantas"

Kyungsoo mencoba diam tidak melawan di hadapan dua wanita ini, dia cukup baik mengendalikan emosi nya. "Mana mungkin Kim Jongin mau berteman dengan mu, pasti kau yang menghasut nya 'kan? Jalang"

"Dengarlah Kyungsoo, cepat atau lambat Jongin akan sadar dan dia yang akan menjauhi mu dengan sendiri nya. Aku hanya memperingati mu"

Ya ya ya dan aku tidak percaya dengan itu semua karena Jongin sendiri yang bilang kepadanya kalau Jongin ingin Kyungsoo selalu berada di sisi nya, dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerimanya. Walau dia tahu tidak ada hubungan yang _lebih_ di antara kedua nya tapi cepat atau lambat mereka akan menjadi _satu_. Karena tidak mungkin selamanya mereka akan berteman.

Tapi mungkin saja.

Hari ini pertandingan basket di mulai dan beberapa hari terakhir ini Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan jongin karena dia tengah di sibukkan untuk berlatih basket nya sebelum pertandingan. Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduknya di sudut dan mata nya mulai mencari keberadaan Jongin yang berada di tengah lapangan. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti soal basket atau olahraga manapun, tapi tujuannya hanya ingin bertemu Jongin dan bukan melihat bola, ring dan score nya.

Jongin bermain dengan gerakan yang sangat baik, dia juga memasukkan beberapa lemparan yang tepat. Kyungsoo sungguh merasa jatuh hati pada dirinya yang dapat membuatnya berubah, maksud nya kembali. Kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Entah kenapa semua pusat pemikirannya kembali ke masa-masa di mana dia bertemu Jongin dulu. Di awali dia yang sering melihat Jongin latihan basket sendirian di lapangan ini, pertemuan di saat Jongin yang melihat nya sedang di bully, perkenalan nama, keinginan Jongin dan angka 4, Jongin yang menangis dan mencium tanga nya, jongin yang selalu membantu nya, Jongin yang selalu menghiburnya, Jongin yang selalun menelfon dan mengiriminya pesan, Jongin yang sering menggoda bibi nya di rumah dan masih banyak Jongin yang lainnya yang membuat nya semakin jatuh terlalu dalam.

Sorakan para siswa menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari lamunannya atas Jongin. Di tengah lapangan dia melihat tim jongin yang bersorak sorai sambil berpelukan, jadi Kyungsoo menyimpulkan kalau tim Jongin memenangkan pertandingan ini. Jongin terlihat begitu bahagia seakan akan dia baru saja mendapatkan undian rumah mewah, lalu Kyungsoo melihat seorang wanita berpakaian pemandu sorak yang datang ke tengah lapangan dengan membawa sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil. Kyungsoo cukup asing dengan wanita itu karena dia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, berterima kasih lah terhadap sikapnya yang kurang bersosialisasi. Wanita itu memberikan botol air dan handuknya kepada Jongin yang di terima Jongin dengan senyuman hangat.

Sama hangatnya dengan senyuman yang di berikan untuk nya.

Kyungsoo mendadak bagaikan patung di tempatnya saat melihat Jongin memeluk wanita itu di tengah lapangan yang tak ayal mengundang beberapa orang menggoda mereka. Kyungsoo tidak kenal wanita itu dan Jongin juga tidak pernah memberitahu apapun kepada nya. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentark saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan dia melihat Sojin yang menyeringai ke arah nya.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo sayang kalau kau menyukai Jongin, jangan kau kira aku bodoh" Kyungsoo tidak terlalu terkejut saat Sojin mengatakan hal itu, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut justru ucapan Sojin selanjutnya. "Kau saja yang tidak tahu kalau Jongin punya pacar, dan itu dia.. Krystal"

Kyungsoo berusaha mensugesti dirinya agar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sojin yang bermulut besar itu, tapi Kyungsoo hanya harus menelan kekecewaan saat dia bertanya sendiri kepada Jongin di akhir acara pertandingan, mereka bahkan hanya berdua di tengah ruangan itu.

"Maaf kan aku Kyung, aku lupa memberitahukan mu, aku punya pacar namanya Krystal"

Lalu di saat itulah Kyungsoo rasa dunia nya runtuh seketika. Jonginnya sudah memiliki pacar dan dia tidak tahu, bahkan tidak di beritahu. Ini sudah akhir dan Kyungsoo rasa dia harus memberitahu semuanya kepada Jongin tentang isi hatinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga cinta sendiri tanpa mengungkapkan itu sungguh sakit. Setidaknya Jongin harus tahu, karena dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menutupi segalanya terhadap Jongin

"A-apa?"

"Maaf kan aku sudah lancang terhadap mu Jongin- "

"Tapi Soo.."

"Aku terlalu berharap lebih padamu"

Lalu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan keadaan hati yang sama kacau nya.

Berpuluh pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab memenuhi isi ponsel Kyungsoo dan si tersangka tak lain adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya belum siap berkomunikasi dengan Jongin untuk saat ini. Tapi dari sekian banyak pesan yang Jongin kirim ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya

' _kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu berada di samping ku'_

Di situ Kyungsoo merasa bukan orang yang baik untuk Jongin karena dia sudah melanggar janji itu, dia bahkan sudah melanggar janji sebelumnya dengan menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Dan sekarang dia sudah melanggar janji nya sendiri dengan tidak akan mengeluarkan air matanya kecuali jika bibi nya meninggalkannya. Dia mengeluarkannya untuk Jongin, orang yang awalnya bukan siapa-siapa menjadi memiliki tempat special di hatinya.

Bahkan saat ini dia merasa bahwa betapa egoisnya Jongin yang ingin Kyungsoo tetap berada di samping nya di saat dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia jadi berfikir bahwa Jongin dengan sengaja menyembunyikan kekasih nya dari Kyngsoo agar Kyungsoo tetap berada di sampingnya tanpa harus merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya?

Kyungsoo menekan angka 4 pada layar ponselnya yang langsung terhubung ke nomor Jongin. Suara Jongin langsung memenuhi indera pendengarannya yang langsung membuatnya menutup mata. Demi tuhan dia sangan meyukai lelaki ini. "Jongin.. ayo bertemu di lapangan kosong di dekat sekolah"

Saat Kyungsoo datang Jongin sudah ada di sana dengan menyandar pada salah satu tiang ring. Kyungsoo berdehem untuk menyadarkan Jongin akan kedatangannya, dan jongin yang mendengar deheman Kyungso langsung berdiri tegak dengan gelagapan. "Kyungsoo, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya.."

"Kau memang harus menjelaskan semuanya"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini semua dari mu, hanya saja saat bersama mu aku seolah melupakan segalanya, termasuk Krystal" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan kepadanya melalui ucapan dan tatapan matanya.

"Omong kosong apa itu Jongin?"

"Itu bukan omong kosong. A-ku.. aku menyayangi mu Soo" Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat

"Sayang yang seperti apa Jongin?"

Jongin diam dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tertawa miris. "Apa kau kasihan padaku Jongin?" Jongin melebarkan matanya sambil menggeleng ribut ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu Soo" Kyungsoo mengendikkan kedua bahu nya dengan lemas. Dia juga tidak tahu entah mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu dari mana

"Aku punya 4 pertanyaan untukmu dank u harap kau dapat menjawabnya Jongin"

"…"

"Pertama: kenapa kau datang di saat aku rapuh? Kedua: kenapa kau membuatku nyaman? Ketiga: kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta? Keempat: kenapa kau pergi?"

Jongin kembali diam dimana itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa di dalam hati atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Jelas Jongin tidak bisa menjawabnya, _karena ada beberapa pertanyaan di dunia ini yang tidak bisa di jawab_. Dan ke 4 pertanyaan ini termasuk hitungan untuk Jongin.

"Aku tahu Jongin kalau ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi hanya satu yang harus kau tahu. Kau benar-benar membuat ku jatuh cinta" _dan sakit di saat bersamaan_

"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa memilih. Dan juga, aku mencintai Krystal"

Kyungsoo tidak begitu terkejut karena dia sudah menebak sebelumnya. "Kau bermimpi ingin menjadi pemain basket internasional tapi itu tidak terwujud. Aku juga bermimpi akan selalu bersama mu dalam keadaan kita yang _menyatu_ tapi itu juga tidak tewujud. Tapi tak apa. Mimpi itu benar, kenyataanlah yang salah, karena tidak sesuai dengan mimpi…"

"maafkan aku Jongin, tapi aku tidak bisa terus berada di samping mu" Kyungsoo hendak meninggalkan lapangan itu bersamaan dengan Jongin dan cinta miliknya, tapi suara Jongin yang terus memanggilnya mengingatkannya akan satu hal yang membuatnya harus berbalik kembali

"Kau tahu Jongin? Kau bagaikan bintang jatuh, bintang yang hanya lewat di hadapanku dan ketika aku membuat harapan dan berharap semua itu akan terkabulkan, bintang itu akan pergi. Sama seperti dirimu jongin, pergi saat aku sudah berharap lebih padamu…"

"Selamat tinggal"

Kyungsoo berlari kearah halte dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sana dengan keadan air mata yang tumpah, hari sudah semakin malam dan bibinya pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Bus datang dan Kyungsoo memilih tempat yang paling belakang, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor bibinya, tak berapa lama panggilannya di sahuti oleh suara lembut sang bibi. "Bi, soal ucapanmu waktu itu… aku setuju agar kita pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal di rumah nenek di sana.."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Terima kasih bi"

TUT…

"Maafkan aku Jongin, tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat dengan menerima ini semua. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja dan menerima semua ini.."

"Hatiku bahkan baru terbentuk kembali, tapi kau sudah menghancurkannya. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Jongin… karena aku mencintai mu"

 _My falling star_

END

Cincong: Oke guys ini terjadi akibat kegalauan yg melanda diriku dengan berita yg baru beredar. Aku bukan bermaksud bikin kamu-kamu tambah galau, Cuma rasanya gimanaa gitu.. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan ff kaisoo melainkan chanbaek, tapi karena belum aku post dan tiba-tiba berita itu keluar mengudara entah bagaimana aku mengganti cast nya dengan kaisoo. Ini awalnya ff chanbaek (terlihat dari angka 4, karena angka 4 itukan punya baekhyun). Oh iya ini aku juga gak sempat edit karena males wkwk jadi mohon maaf kalo ada bahasa yg kacau

Oh iya kata menyatu yg diucapkan kyungsoo bukan berarti enaena ya, tapi menyatu hati maksud nya (pacaran)

Dan beberapa kalimat seperti; mimpi itu benar tapi kenyataan yg salah, jongin seperti bintang jatuh, dan 4 pertanyaan yg kyungsoo kasih ke jongin itu aku temui di TL LINE jadi maklum ya kalau kalian pernah denger..

So,.. beginilah akhirnya

Aku nerima kok komentar atau kritik kalian, karena kritik juga sebagian dari pembenahan diri wkwkwk

;Bebebekkk


End file.
